Pergaminho
by Nelly Shirou
Summary: Em um pergaminho uma declaração, depois de um longo tempo Naruto o encontra. Agora tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar a pura neve derreter...


Pergaminho

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, assim como nenhum dos mangás que eu amo.

Resumo: Em um pergaminho uma declaração, depois de um longo tempo Naruto encontrou-o. Agora tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar a pura neve derreter...

Obs: Eu considerei que o Sasuke voltou e está com a Sakura, estão com 18 anos.

Legenda:

"Texto" – fala

"_Texto_" – _itálico_ pensamento

(Texto) – ação

&&&

Naruto estava impaciente pelo quarto dia consecutivo nevava, não agüentava mais aquilo. Haviam acabado a missão no País da Neve e tudo que ele podia fazer era olhar o pergaminho na sua mão. Não sabia quanto tempo estava com ele, mas provavelmente desde a ultima missão que fez com Hinata. E neste tempo todo estava ignorando os sentimentos dela, e não sabia o quanto tempo a mais isso estava ocorrendo. Suspirou pesadamente.

Sakura encontrou na sala e viu Naruto com olhar perdido pela janela, novamente ele estava olhando para pergaminho.

Sakura (sentou-se à frente da lareira): - "A Hinata não vai deixar de gostar de você só porque ficamos presos aqui alguns dias".

Naruto (se aproximou dela, com os olhos semi fechados): - "Mas... Mas... Sakura-chan".

Sakura: - "Além do mais... O Neji já deu um jeito no Kiba!".

Naruto (espantado): - "O QUE?".

Sakura: - "Você não ficou sabendo que o Kiba ficou uma semana no hospital por causa do Neji?" – (viu ele negar) – "Parece que ele se declarou para ela e o Neji não gostou muito disso. Nem quero pensar no seu caso".

Naruto ficou com uma gota enorme.

Sakura: - "Mas na cabeça dele... Você nunca vai perceber os sentimentos dela" – (apontando o nariz dele) – "Vamos falar serio... Você nunca perceberia, não é mesmo?".

A gota na cabeça dele aumentou ainda mais.

Naruto (se mostrando): - "É claro que eu já tinha percebido! Ou você acha que eu sou tão tapado assim?".

Sakura (não dando confiança a ele): - "Não adianta mentir" ¬¬

Naruto: - "Mas é serio! Dattebayo". ò.ó

Sakura: - "Sei... Todo mundo sabe que ela gosta de você e você nunca reparou, Naruto você é cego? Ou a única coisa que passa na sua cabeça é ramen?".

Naruto olhou feio para ela.

Sakura (suspirou): - "E o que você vai fazer quando a encontrar?".

Naruto (ò.ó): - "Antes vou mostrar o meu jutsu mais poderoso para o Neji, assim nada dele se meter comigo!".

Sakura (depois de dar um cascudo nele): - "Eu perguntei sobre ela, não do Neji".

Naruto (se recuperando): - "AiAiAi... Sakura-Chan".

Sasuke encontrou no recinto e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

Sasuke: - "Tenho dó da Hinata de gostar do baka do Naruto".

Naruto fuzilou Sasuke e este fez o mesmo.

Naruto: - "Não tenho culpa se ela tem um ótimo bom gosto... Ao contrario da Sakura-Chan".

Recebeu outro cascudo da Sakura com muita mais força que o anterior. Sasuke a segurou pelo braço para que ela não batesse mais nele.

Sakura (com veia sobressaltada): - "NA – RU – TO".

Sasuke: - "Ufm... Você diz isso porque ela escolheu a mim em vez de você".

Naruto voltou a olhar a janela, aquilo seria verdade até poucos anos atrás aos quais ele vivia dizendo que a amava, mas o próprio tempo foi capaz de desfazer esse sentimento.

Sasuke entendeu apenas olhando para Sakura que deviam deixar Naruto sozinho.

Naruto (depois que eles saíram, em tom baixo): - "Mas, não fui eu que desprezei os sentimentos dela por anos..." – (suspirou) – "E eu por outro lado ignorei por pura idiotice da minha parte os sentimentos de Hinata".

Todos estavam dormindo tranqüilamente, com exceção dele, na velha residência que se recolhiam. Não aquentando mais ficar trancafiado, vestiu todas as roupas de frio que trouxe e se propôs a sair dali naquele momento. Abriu a porta, todo aquele vento que veio ao seu encontro não o desanimou, mas algo o impediu de prosseguir.

Kakashi (segurando-o pelas roupas): - "Realmente acha que vai sobreviver lá fora?".

Naruto (confiante): - "Mais é claro Kakashi-sensei! O futuro Hokage não teme uma simples nevasca! Dattebayo".

Kakashi: - "Mas acho que a Hinata não ficará feliz se chegarmos com o seu corpo congelado em Konoha"

Naruto: - "Um shinobi habilidoso como eu, não morre tão facilmente".

Kakashi balançou a cabeça desanimado, quando Naruto colocava algo na cabeça era difícil mudá-lo de idéia.

Kakashi: - "Hai... Hai... Pode ir!" – (soltou-o) – "Daqui a pouco eu vou te buscar". u.ú

Nem se passaram dois minutos, lá estava Naruto tentando se aquecer em frente à lareira, com vários cobertores, nariz escorrendo e Sakura reclamando da atitude dele. Kakashi havia o trazido congelado.

Sakura (brava): - "Já não te dissemos para não sair da casa? Você quer realmente morrer, não quer?".

Ela só não lhe deu mais um cascudo, porque ele já estava mal o suficiente.

"_Então ele gosta tanto dela assim que arriscou a própria vida para vê-la_" – pensou Sasuke que apenas observa de longe o monologo de Sakura com Naruto. Mas Naruto sempre fazia isso, sempre arriscava a sua própria vida por alguém que ele estimava.

&&&

Após longos dias, a equipe Kakashi estava voltando para Konoha.

Naruto (feliz): - "Finalmente estamos indo embora!".

Começou a correr, porém a única coisa que conseguiu foi escorregar na neve e bater a cabeça na pedra.

Sasuke (ao passar por Naruto): - "Baka! Era só controlar o chakra".

Varias veias apareceram na testa de Naruto.

Sakura: - "Realmente Naruto... Será que nem voltando para Konoha você não consegue fazer nada perigoso?".

Naruto (enquanto massageava a cabeça): - "Sa.. Sakura-Chan".

O restante do caminho foi tranqüilo, ao chegarem Naruto se pos a procurar Hinata por toda a vila, deixando seus companheiros de equipe com imensas gotas. Depois de uma hora não a encontrou. O único lugar onde poderia ter alguma informação era no escritório da vovó Tsunade.

Tsunade (escutando o estrondo que Naruto fez ao entrar): - "Yo, Naruto-kun!".

Naruto (ofegante): - "Vovó Tsunade, a Hinata está em alguma missão?".

Tsunade (estranhando a curiosidade dele): - "Sim ela está, por quê?".

Naruto (resmungando): - "Isso não é justo, logo agora que eu descobri que ela gosta de mim VOCÊ faz isso" – (bravo) - "E onde fica essa missão?".

Tsunade: - "Se você quiser eu também te dou uma se continuar falando nesse tom comigo" ò.o

Naruto (irritado): - "Eu não quero nenhuma missão que só quero saber onde é essa missão que ela está".

Tsunade (sorriu satisfeita): - "Mesmo assim eu vou te dar uma missão que será levar a mocinha atrás de você para tomar um ar".

Naruto ficou mais irritado, ela estava brincando como ele só podia ser isso. Olhou vagarosamente para trás, era ela.

Hinata não tinha qualquer reação, então ele tinha encontrado a sua declaração e seria agora que ela levaria um fora, mas ficou surpresa por estar sendo puxando pela mão por Naruto para fora do escritório e depois pelas ruas de Konoha.

Depois um tempo, Naruto a soltou.

Naruto (olhando nos olhos dela): - "Hinata... Eu achei o seu pergaminho..." – (ficou um pouco corado, e retirou o pergaminho do seu bolso) – "E gostaria de perguntar uma coisa!" – (notou os olhos dela brilharam intensamente para ele) – "Você ainda gosta de mim?".

Hinata virou os olhos bruscamente para o chão, uma coisa era escrever outra era ter toda a atenção de Naruto para ela, por que ela não conseguia?

Ficaram por um tempo por silêncio, até ele o quebrou.

Naruto (sorrindo sem graça): - "Eu não a culpo se parou de gostar de mim. Eu fui muito tapado por não perceber antes isso" – (fechou os punhos com toda a força) – "Temo que agora seja a minha vez de sofrer, nada mais justo não é? Depois de todo esse tempo que você sofreu por minha causa. Mas agora..." – (sorriu sinceramente) - "É a minha vez de lutar por você!" – (ela voltar o encarar) – "Farei de tudo para te conquistar!".

Não deu tempo para ela responder, ficou de costas a ela começou a caminhar. Hinata não o deixaria partir, não agora que ele havia dito tudo isso a ela, correu até ele e o abraçou. Naruto se assustou com a reação dela e ficaram assim até um dos dois quebrasse o silêncio que sempre se fazia presente.

Hinata (muito corada): - "Não precisa fazer nada...".

Naruto (também corado): - "Isso quer dizer... Você ainda gosta de mim?".

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. Estava certo que ele não viu, mas sentiu o pequeno rosto dela esfregar em suas costas.

Naruto (pousando sua mão sobre as delas): - "Então... Eu acho que você não gostaria de ouvir que eu te amo de costas para mim, não é?".

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha que podia, ela tinha ouvido direito ele a amava? Não tinha ouvido errado? Queria ouvir novamente aquela frase, para saber que não estava sonhando. Sentiu Naruto soltar suas mãos e como se fosse câmera lenta seus olhos novamente se encontraram. Os olhos dele brilhavam muito e ela nunca tinha o visto assim.

Naruto teve seus pensamentos perdidos ao ver os olhos perolados dela, brilhando tão intensamente para ele.

Naruto (envergonhado): - "Hinata... Eu...".

A barriga dele roncou, ficou totalmente envergonhado, como pode ter feito algo assim? O momento romântico tinha acabado.

Hinata (com várias gotas): - "Naruto-Kun".

Naruto (coçando a cabeça): - "Desculpa Hinata. Desta vez nada vai atrapalhar!".

Fez aquela famosa pose de nice guy.

Naruto (serio e olhando para os olhos dela novamente) - "Hinata... Eu... Eu te amo".

Quando os dois foram se aproximando, para selar aquele momento, algo caiu sobre eles e sons de estouro foram ouvidos. E um Konohamaru gritando para Naruto beijar logo. Olham para os telhados e se assustaram todos os seus amigos estavam lá presenciando o momento, ficaram totalmente vermelhos e se afastaram.

Ero-sennin foi o primeiro a dar os parabéns a eles.

Ero-sennin (batendo no ombro esquerdo do Naruto): - "Yo Naruto, agora você colocar em pratica aquelas técnicas que te mostrei!".

Naruto segurou fortemente sua mão para não bater no Ero-sennin.

Naruto (entre os dentes): - "Ero-sennin... Eu não sou pervertido igual a você!".

Ero-sennin (depois de dar um cascudo em Naruto): - "Já não falei para você não me chamar assim! Em frente dos outros!".

Lee (no telhado, emocionado): - "Isso foi lindo não foi Gai-sensei? Um dia farei o mesmo com a Sakura-san".

Gai: - "Realmente foi muito bonito..." – (ainda segurando Neji) – "Neji se acalme... Era isso que a Hinata-san queria".

Tenten: - "Isso mesmo! Ela merece ser feliz! Então nada de atrapalhar Neji".

Olhou para ele ameaçadoramente.

Neji (suspirou): - "E por que vocês acham que eu vou fazer algo contra a Hinata-sama?".

Tenten: - "Não contra a Hinata... E sim com o Naruto".

Neji (calmamente): - "Não vou fazer nada. Só o Kiba que não passava confiança em relação a minha prima".

Tenten: - "Mas eles são da mesma equipe...".

Neji (a interrompeu): - "Por isso mesmo! Naruto é de outra equipe passaram um bom tempo separados e ele só pensa em ramem".

Todos ficaram com gotas.

No outro telhado...

Ino (revoltada): - "Bem que o Shikamaru poderia ser assim".

Shikamaru ficou olhando as nuvens, pareciam bem mais interessantes enquanto Chouji apenas comia as suas batatinhas.

Ino (olhando para os dois): - "Vocês estão me ouvindo?".

Um pouco afastado deles...

Kiba: - "Por que o Neji não fez nada?".

Akamaru que estava ao seu lado latiu em resposta.

Kiba: - "Eu sei... Eu sei...".

Shino: - "Muito bom que Hinata finalmente tenha seu amor correspondido".

Kiba olhou bravo para Shino era para estar o apoiando, não?

Sakura (enquanto filmava): - "Kakashi-sensei... Isso é realmente necessário? O Naruto não vai gostar de saber que a gente filmou".

Kakashi (com gota): - "Isso foi uma ordem da Hokage-sama".

Sasuke (inconformado): - "Só a Hokage-sama, para pedir algo assim..." – (vendo o olhar do Lee para Sakura) – "O Lee que não se atreva a fazer nada!".

Sakura o olhou sem entender nada.

Iruka-sensei (emocionado): - "Naruto-kun".

Konohamaru (irritando): - "O líder é muito lerdo!".

Moegi (confusa): - "Mas ele não gostava da Sakura-neechan?".

Konohamaru (confuso também): - "Isso é verdade... Então... por que ele se declarou para Hinata-neechan?".

Voltando a Naruto e Hinata...

Naruto: - "Ero-sennin, por que todo mundo está aqui?".

Ero-sennin (rindo): - "Porque estava mais do que na hora de você perceber que a Hinata gostava de você! Naruto... Você é muito lerdo!".

Naruto ganhou uma gota e Hinata ficou sem graça.

Naruto: - "Eu não sou lerdo Dattebayo!" ¬¬.

Ero-sennin riu ainda mais alto e bateu de leve na cabeça de Naruto.

Ero-sennin: - "Oh Mas é claro que não é... Só precisa se esforçar mais!".

-----------

Minha primeira One-Shot de Naruto, mas ficou tão curtinha em compensação em fiquei muito feliz por ter a feito e ainda mais por ser do casal que eu mais amo em Naruto!

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
